Shingeki no kyojin- guns
by Rockergirl7760
Summary: Eren is a police officer and levi is a mafia member, eren tried to take down levi but it the end was unable to. However, Levi's means of punishment may not be exactly what eren thought would happen. (Inspired by a post on tumblr)
1. Chapter 1

**Eren was up against the wall, face covered in blood and hands tied tied behind his back. This was the end. He had no other option left but to accept his fait. **

This is the life of a police officer, it only leads to death in the end. That's what everyone told him anyways.

Levi, the guy he was after tonight, stepped closer to him. He had a gun at his hand and Erens neck in the other.

He shoved Eren against the wall harder and placed the gun at his head.

"If you are going to kill me then hurry up." Eren spat out.

"Oh, don't worry. I will shoot you soon enough, I am just having trouble decided where."

Levi slid the gun down to Erens neck "here?" Then he slid it down to his chest. He moved the gun under Erens shirt and placed it where his heart was "or maybe here?" Levi smirked lightly and dropped Eren down to the floor, then placing the gun at his crotch. "Or maybe you would like it better here?"

Eren gritted his teeth a little more as he balled his hands into fists. "Bastard." He said as he tried to scoot away but only hit his back further into the fall.

Levi dropped the gun beside him and placed his hands on Erens knees "or maybe you want me to use my other gun?" He then pressed his own crotch against Erens and smiled at Erens reaction.

He widened his eyes and gasped slightly and it was quickly followed by a pleasurable moan. "W-what are you-"

"I can assure you that this gun will punish you just as thoroughly as the other one, maybe even more so." Levi smirked again as he grinded against Eren to receive another light moan.

"B-bastard." Eren said through gritted teeth as he failed at holding in his moans.

Levi slid off Erens pants and left them at his ankles. He looked at the slight erection through his boxers and nudged it again with his own to get another light moan from Eren.

"I enjoy teasing you officer Jaegar, your moans are seductive. And you seem to be responding quite nicely." Levi said as he started rubbing Erens erection through his boxers with his own hand.

"I'm not one for messes, but I suppose I can make an exception this one time."

"S-stop it!"

"Oh, but your body doesn't seem to want that."

Levi slid a hand down Erens boxers and pulled his erection out to prove his point. "I'll make sure you regret crossing me officer, I'm going to make you scream and beg for more until you can't take it. Then I will push you over the edge and watch as you crumble at my feet." Levi whispered in Erens ear as he slowly stroked him.

Eren shuddered and tried to kick levi but was unable to when he squeezed him harder and earned a slight whimper.

Levi stroked Eren slowly with one hand and fingered him with the other. Eren bit down on his lip, refusing to give levi the reaction he wanted. Then he hit his sweet spot and Eren bit down on his lip even harder, blood rising to the surface an threatening to break through as tears stung in his eyes.

Levi had enough with just fingers and pulled himself out of his pants, placing Eren on his lap as he slowly slid in.

Eren widened his eyes as he gasped. The pain and pleasure was unbearably painful but also addicting at the same time. He tried to get levi out of him but levi held him by the hips, pushing himself further in.

Eren felt tears spring out of his eyes and flow down his cheeks and levi grabbed his face, leaning his face closer. He licked the tears off of Erens face and whispered "how shameful, an officer crying at the hand of a criminal? What would your subordinates do if they saw you like this?"

Eren widened his eyes and yanked his face out of Levi's grasp "You sick bastard." Eren managed to say through gritted teeth.

Levi smirked at the reaction an moved around inside of Eren, earning a moan.

After hours of "punishing" Eren thoroughly, levi stood over Erens passed out body with a smirk. Bruises covered his body and tears stained his cheeks. Wounds were starting to heal and he shivered slightly against the cold ground. Levi took in his work as he inhaled and exhaled deeply. He leaned down and kissed the officers forehead as he stood up to walk away. Eren, who wasnt fully asleep, spoke up.

"Why?" He whispered in his weak voice. His energy was gone and he didn't dare move.

"Hm?"

"Why did you do this?"

"You looked so innocent yet full of rage and hate, I wanted to explore it."

"That's all?"

"Yeah, but don't get me wrong. I'm not done with you yet."

"Bastard."


	2. Chapter 2

Eren woke up the next day in the alley and immediately put on his clothes that were tossed to the side. He did his best to walk on his feet, a sharp pain soon followed but he ignored it as he led himself against the wall.

"Damn." He said.

He cursed himself for letting himself get so humiliated. He leaned against the wall and sighed, trying to collects himself as he stared up at the sky. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone to find a single texts message.

"Had fun last night, let's continue it soon~"

Eren gritted his teeth at the sight of it and clenched his phone a little harder. Damn him, he had gotten his number while he was asleep. Such a low move, and such a disgraceful one at that.

He snapped his phone shut and shoved it back into his pocket, walking out of the alley way and back to his apartment. This was all so disgraceful and embarrassing, he couldn't go to work today and look them in the eyes after what had happened last night.

He opened his apartment door and locked it behind him as he walked further in and collapsed onto his couch. Everything below his hips were in pain, not to mention the bruises and cuts that were on his upper body and face. He knew he had to clean himself up before they got Infected if they weren't already.

Getting off of the couch and stumbling into the bathroom, he did his best to get the first aid kit and clean himself off. He cleaned his cuts and bandaged what was needed, he thought about taking a shower but that would be near impossible in this state.

Once he was cleaned and bandaged up he went into the kitchens to eat something, the growling in his stomach urged him further to make some food. So he made some food and quickly ate it and went to bed. Trying to leave behind the unwanted memories of last night.

Soon, he was awoken by someone shaking him lightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Eren jerked awake to find a mass of blond hair in front of him, none other than Armin. He relaxed a little knowing it was a certain mafia boss coming back to rape him again.

He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, he thanked his he had taken some pain medication or else he would be in immense pain by now. Just thinking of it made him shiver.

"Hey Armin." He mumbled, sitting up in his bed.

"Hey, what happened last night?" He said, getting to the point

"What? No 'good morning'?"

"Good morning Eren."

"That's better."

"What happened last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you usually email us the report right away and when it didn't come I got a little worried. I came here last night but you weren't here."

"They got away."

"That's all?"

"Well, there are some details where I get my ass beat."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Well, turn in the report soon okay? Your lucky I came instead of Mikasa."

"Yeah, I'll finish the mission soon enough okay? It's just going to take a little longer than expected."

"That's fine, just include that in your report. If you have any troubles or need any back up then just let me know."

"Will do."

The Armin left, leaving Eren with the heavy feeling of guilt weighing him down. It wasn't a total lie, but it wasn't the total truth either. How was he supposed to tell his partner, his friend, that he got raped? That would take away every ounce of respect he had for Eren and it would also get him taken off the mission. Maybe even demoted.

He shook away those thoughts, he rape was just unnecessary details. All they needed to know was that Levi got away, the fight scene is unnecessary details that don't need to be included.

He sighed at his pathetic ness, to think that he would be reduced to a filthy liar. He pushed that thought out of his head too as he slid out of bed to answer his buzzing phone.

"Hello?" He said sounding somewhat depressed at the thoughts that buzzed around inside of his head.

"Hey brat." A tone said over the phone "did you get my message?"

Eren narrowed his eyes at the wall as if Levi could feel his death glare trough the phone.

"Which one?" He spat out.

"The one where I tell you to come out to the hotel."

"No, but why would I do that anyway?!"

"Because, you need information don't you? I can give it to you for an even trade."

"Like I would make a deal with the likes of you!"

"It's that or nothing, you should know what your up against right? My whole gang against just you? Even if you were to get the while police force involved, you know that wot be enough. I have numbers, size, strength, intelligence, inside sources, and more. You don't stand a chance, the only way would be to make a deal with me, so I wouldn't go all pride happy in your situation."

Eren didn't respond, he knew that Levi was right, but he wouldn't ever say that out loud. Especially not to Levi himself.

"If you want to make the deal then read the text and follow the instructions. If not? Then that's in the text as well."

Then he hung up. Dammit.

Eren opened the text message and started reading it.

"Come to the above address alone, wearing light clothing. I will meet you at the entrance and lead you up to our room to discuss the terms. Come alone and don't tell anyone about this, my men will be scattered around the area so anyone who follows you will die. If you don't come? Well then you will get this sent to your team."

Then there was a video. Eren reluctantly opened it and widened his eyes and what he saw/heard. It was them, from last night. All of it, so disgusting and filthy. He made those kinda of sounds? And at the hand of that scum?

He angrily deleted the message and closed his phone, then he started getting ready.


End file.
